Meatball It Up
Rocky Blue (Zendaya) and CeCe Jones (Bella Thorne) earn their first check as background dancers on "Shake It Up Chicago." Their rivals, Gunther and Tinka Hessenheffer (Kenton Duty and Caroline Sunshine) choose to "invest in themselves" by buying "golden shoes and fancy pants." Subsequently, Rocky and CeCe are introducted to the guest dancers of the week, the dancers of Shake It Up Pittsburgh (Quest Crew), who the duo are less than impressed with. Rocky and CeCe go directly to the bank to put their money on deposit money on debit cards, with CeCe getting her money from a pink stuffed bear which she has kept over the years. The girls then throw the money all over CeCe's living room, until her mother, Georgia (Anita Barone) joins in with them, as Flynn declaring himself as the only sane one in the house until he unveils cash hidden under his hat. When the girls arrive at the bank, an banker named Phil is enthusiastic to cater to the first-time customers, being friendly to them and giving them desk calendars, mousepads, and pens. After receiving the debit cards, the girls go shopping at the mall and spend a great deal of their money. That night, they come back home and Rocky's brother Ty (Roshon Fegan), and their friend Deuce (Adam Irigoyen), who give them a guilt trip because they haven't bought anything for them. So the girls agree to treat them to a meal at their favorite restaurant, The Olive Pit. While Rocky, CeCe, Ty, and Deuce are eating at the The Olive Pit, the girls recruit Gunther and Tinka to babysit Flynn. At the restaurant, Rocky and CeCe tell the boys to eat all they want because they have their debit cards. However, in the middle of ordering, Phil calls CeCe and tells her that they have overdrawn their accounts. In the midst of all this, Ty reveals that he has brought a date, Tasha Brooks (Sophia Taylor Ali). Rocky and CeCe try to get them to order cheap items on the menu, but they have already ordered some of the most expensive items. When their food arrives Ty, Deuce and Tasha notice roaches from the food. In order to pay for the meal, Rocky decides to eat a ten-pound meatball, which if they eat in one hour, everyone's meals would be free. Back at the apartment, Tinka and Gunther are on a roll babysitting Flynn, cooking and cleaning, until Georgia comes in and handcuffs them thinking they are intruders. After Flynn tells her what the girls did, she plans to punish them, but does enjoy the twins' cleaning. Rocky eventually finishes the meatball, after Ty and Deuce offer to throw in money before they realize they don't have enough. They run out of The Olive Pit after sighting more roaches, which the waitress shoves off. Back at "Shake it Up Chicago", the girls are worn-out from the meatball, and can hardly keep up with the "Shake It Up Pittsburgh" dancers. At the end of the show, the host, Gary Wilde (R. Brandon Johnson) tells the cast that they have ordered food from The Olive Pit, and CeCe and Rocky run out. Category:shake it up episodes